Paige goes blind
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige McCullers is a 20 year old swimmer with bad eyesight. She's an awesome swimmer, but unfortunately she'll soon become completely blind, which means she'll have to quit the swim-team. "Mom, will I really go all blind soon?" says Paige.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paige goes blind**

 **Paige McCullers is a 20 year old swimmer with bad eyesight.**

 **She's an awesome swimmer, but unfortunately she'll soon become completely blind, which means she'll have to quit the swim-team.**

"Mom, will I really go all blind soon?" says Paige.

"Unfortunately, yes. I wish there was something we could do." says Paige's mom, Karen McCullers.

"I don't wanna go all blind 'cause then I can't be a swimmer anymore." says Paige, almost crying.

"Paige, we know this would happen. Doctor Frampton told us." says Karen.

"Yeah, but my life's gonna be so empty without swimming." says Paige.

"Just relax. I'm sure you'll find something else that's fun." says Karen.

"Unlikely. To swim is my favorite thing." says Paige.

"There's gotta be something else you can do." says Karen.

"If I get blind it kinda limits my options. Most stuff is almost impossible to do if I can't see." says Paige as she begin to cry.

"We will find you a nice good thing to replace swimming." says Karen.

"Nothing can truly replace swimming for me. Swimming is my whole life." says Paige through her tears.

"So, so...come here, girl." says Karen, giving Paige a hug and trying to comfort her.

Paige feel like in kindergarten again, before she fell in love with swimming and before she started seeing bad.

"Mom...I don't wanna get blind." says Paige, still crying.

"I know and I wish I could help, but I can't...sorry, Paige." says Karen.

"Me trust you, mommy." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige win a practice swim-race against Tanya Vardey.

"Well done, Paige." says Jane Brooks, the swim-coach at Rosewood High.

"Thanks, coach. It's sad that I soon gotta stop being a swimmer." says Paige.

"So you will actually become blind...?" says Jane.

"I will...unfortunately." says Paige.

"Oh...that is very sad." says Jane.

"Yes, me will lose the the best thing in my life. Swimming." says Paige.

"Can't you still continue even though you'll be blind, Paige?" says Jane.

"My doctor told me that I cannot..." says Paige, feeling sad.

"That's sad." says Jane.

"Yeah, very very sad. I love swimming so much." says Paige.

"I'll always remember you as an amazing swimmer." says Jane.

"Okay. So sweet." says Paige.

Paige takes a quick shower, put on her clothes and then walk to the lunch-room.

"Paige, over here." says Vicky Derandia, Paige's best friend from a table in a corner.

Paige grab her lunch ( rice and chicken ) and join her BFF by her table.

"Vicky, I don't have many weeks left as a swimmer..." says Paige.

"So you will go blind...?" says Vicky.

"Unfortunately so. The doctors can't do anything..." says Paige.

"I'm gonna be here for you. I'll always be your friend." says Vicky.

"Awww! Thanks soooo much." says Paige.

"Don't worry. I won't think any less of you when you turn blind. You are still gonna be the awesome Paige Nikki McCullers I've known for seven years." says Vicky.

"You're such a good friend. I truly appreciate that you like me for who I really am. That makes me feel safe." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Vicky.

The next day.

"Nice." says Paige, eating pasta and fish in honor of her uncle Gregory who died 5 years ago.

Gregory was more like a dad to Paige than Paige's actual dad has ever been.

"Paige, how do you feel today?" says Karen.

"Pretty good, even if my eyesight's getting worse." says Paige.

Paige's dad, Anthony McCullers, and Karen have been divorced since Paige was a 9 year old little kid.

Anthony is a gynaecologist.

Anthony has moved away from Rosewood and now has a new wife named Nicole in Florida.

"This package arrived for you." says Karen.

"Oh...who is it from?" says Paige.

"I don't know, but it was sent from someone in Texas." says Karen.

"Weird...I don't know anyone from Texas..." says Paige.

Karen hands the package to Paige.

Paige opens it. Inside is a red steel USB-memory with 'Paige, you're cute' engraved on it in silver script.

Paige plug it into her laptop.

There's a single video-file on the memory.

Paige open the video-file.

A blonde girl appear on the screen.

She's the same age as Paige.

"Hi, Paige. You don't know me, but I know who you are." says the blonde girl.

The blonde wear a black leather t-shirt, tight dark jeans and brown cowgirl boots. Her blonde hair fall in natural curls down over her shoulders. She has blue eyes, red lips and D-cup boobs.

"My name's Alison...Alison DiLaurentis. I want you to come and visit me in Texas. It's gonna be a fuckin' lot of fun, girl." says the blonde.

The blonde wink in a seductive way.

"Don't refuse, please. I wanna meet you so much. No need to be afraid. I'm a nice woman." says Alison.

"Oh, is that a friend of yours?" says Karen.

"I've never met her." says Paige.

"Then why does she ask you to visit her?" says Karen.

"I don't know." says Paige.

"Alright." says Karen and then leave the room.

"Lookin' forward to meet ya, sexy Paige. Just type in the lil' code in the video-description into Google Maps and you'll find me. Bye, babe!" says Alison.

The video ends.

"Weird..." says Paige.

Paige put on her glasses.

She wonder how Alison can know about her.

"I don't remember ever meeting anyone named Alison DiLaurentis." says Paige.

Paige drink some sweet warm tea and eat a burger.

"Hmm, probably best to avoid Alison. She could be dangerous." says Paige.

Suddenly a Skype video-chat request pop up on the screen of Paige's laptop.

Paige accepts it.

Alison appear on the screen.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm waiting for you. Please visit me. You're so hot and I wanna spend some time with you, for real." says Alison.

"Slow down, we don't even know each other..." says Paige.

"You might not know me, but I know you...sort of. You're Paige McCullers, swimmer, lesbian and the babe who'll go blind soon. After your dad left, you live with just your mom. Vicky Derandia is your BFF, you are also single and a virgin." says Alison, talking in a sexy seductive tone.

"All those things are true. How can you know it...?" says Paige.

"I have my secret sources who give me info on anything I need." says Alison, still talking in her sexy tone.

"Do you stalk me?" says Paige.

"Of course not, sweetie." says Alison. "Ya shouldn't be afraid. I'm not an evil perverted woman. I'm very nice and time with me is always cozy, at least for people I like."

"Uh...are you trying to...seduce me?" says Paige.

"Not exactly, but if you'd love me to I can, baby." says Alison.

"Well, me is not comfortable with sexuality. As you know, I am a virgin." says Paige.

"Don't worry. I'm sooo nice." says Alison. "I'd never hurt a woman."

"Not to be rude, but I find it hard to trust you since we don't know each other." says Paige.

"There's no need to be afraid. I wanna be your friend, sweetie. You can relax and feel comfortable with me 'cause I'm a good person and I do not plan to hurt you or anything like that." says Alison.

"I hope you're telling the truth..." says Paige.

"Paige, I always do. Lookin' forward to meet ya. Bye." says Alison, ending the video-chat.

"All of this seems kinda creepy..." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige seem distracted during swimming.

"You're okay?" says Jennie Avalon, another member of the swim-team.

"Sure, just dealing with some personal stuff right now." says Paige.

"If you wanna talk, I'm here for you." says Jennie.

"Oh...thanks." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Nice." says Jennie.

Paige try to not cry.

Paige swim against Liza Kendrickson and Liza win, even though Paige is usually the much better swimmer.

Seeing this, makes Jane Brooks, the swim-coach worry since she expect Paige to not lose like that.

"Is there a huge problem?" says Jane.

"No, coach. I'm simply sad since I don't have long left before I'll be blind forever and have to leave the team." says Paige.

"Therapy could help. I know this wonderful amazing doctor. Her name's Anne Sullivan. She helped my half-sister to be free from her fear of boys and men." says Jane.

"I don't think therapy is what I need, but thansk anyways." says Paige.

"Here's the number to Doctor Sullivan, in case you change your mind." says Jane as she writes down Doctor Anne Sullivan's phone-number for Paige.

"Okay...thanks, coach." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Just trying to help. I want all girls on the team to be happy." says Jane.

"Yeah. You're an awesome coach. I think you're cool and nice." says Paige.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like me, Paige." says Jane.

Paige gives Jane a hug.

20 minutes later.

"Let's go get lunch." says Vicky.

"Sounds awesome." says Paige with a cute smile.

Vicky and Paige goes to the lunch-room.

They grab their food ( pasta and bacon ) and goes to an empty table in a corner.

Paige tell Vicky about Alison and ask what she should do.

"I wouldn't trust this Alison. She might be dangerous." says Vicky.

"True. I'm afraid of her." says Paige.

"Don't let her trick you." says Vicky.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm happy that you're my buddy." says Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Vicky.

"I wish I wouldn't go blind..." says Paige, almost crying.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do." says Vicky.

"Actually there is. You can help me to find something I can do instead of swimming when I can't see anymore." says Paige.

"Sorry, but since you'll get blind it kinda limits your options. Most stuff is hard to do when you're unable to see, Paige." says Vicky.

"Yes, but there's gotta be something I can do." says Paige.

"Don't worry. When you become blind I'll be here and help you so no one will hurt you and such." says Vicky.

"Thanks, Vicky. You're so sweet." says Paige.

"Paige, so are you." says Vicky.

"I'm glad you think so." says Paige.

"Cute." says Vicky with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

After school, Paige listen to music and eat ice cream in her bed.

She wear sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Paige, they delivered your new swim-trophy." says Karen as she enter the room.

"Mom...did they? Cool." says Paige.

Karen hands the trophy to Paige.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige.

The trophy is tall and slim and golden and on the base Paige's name is engraved.

Paige put the trophy next to her others in her bookshelf.

"Kinda sad that this might be my last trohy ever, since I gotta quit swimming when I turn all blind..." says Paige in a very sad tone.

"You shouldn't feel sad, girl. Be proud of yourself for the trophies and medals you've won. Never forget that you're very talented." says Karen.

"Thanks, mommy." says Paige as she give her mom a hug.

"So so..." says Karen, trying to comfort Paige.

2 hours later.

Paige and Karen eat dinner, pasta and fish.

"Mom, I hate that I'll be blind soon." says Paige.

"I understand, but there's nothing we can do." says Karen.

"Do you think I can find something to do when I won't be able to swim?" says Paige.

"Yes. Of course some things will be impossible, but I'm sure there's at least a few things out there that you can still do even if you can't see, girl." says Karen.

"I really hope so 'cause if not, me will cry like a little kid." says Paige.

"Try to stay positive. Don't expect the worst." says Karen.

"Okay..." says Paige.

"Paige, you're a very sweet girl. You'll find something fun to do." says Karen.

"Alright...me will do my best." says Paige.

"Good." says Karen.

45 minutes later.

"Awww! Cute!" says Paige as she hug her white teddy bear.

Paige seem a bit happy.

"I hope mom's right about me being able to find something to do instead of swimming when I go all blind-chick soon..." says Paige.

Suddenly the screen of Paige's laptop light up to show that she has a Skype video-chat request from someone.

It turns out to be from Alison DiLaurentis.

Paige click the accept-button.

"Hi, baby. What's up?" says Alison, all cute and seductive, as she appear on the screen.

Alison wear sexy pink leather clothes and has a sensual smile on her face.

"Don't use the word 'baby' about me, please." says Paige, trying to be confident.

"Oh, why? You're a cutie-girl." says Alison.

"I might be cute, but you and me don't know each other even nearly well enough for you give me such an intimate nickname." says Paige.

"Sorry. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. All that I do want you to become is cozy and happy. Do not worry. I've no plans to hurt you in any possible way. Like I told you before, I am a sweet woman. Just a sweet woman who's lookin' for a lil' bit of fun." says Alison.

"You must understand that someone like me find it hard to trust a stranger." says Paige.

"Don't think of me as a stranger. I'd prefer to be seen as your new friend." says Alison.

"Alison, me don't wanna seem rude, but I can't just become friends with someone that I know zero about and haven't even met in real life." says Paige.

"Give me a chance, girl. If ya get to know me, you'll see that there's no reason to be afraid of me and that I am a very sweet person. Relax, okay?" says Alison.

"I...uh...need to quit here." says Paige, ending the video-chat.

"Damn!" says Alison, not happy that Paige don't wanna talk more.

Alison get a bit angry.

The next day.

After school, Paige does some homework.

"Oh, no!" says Paige when she get a Skype video-chat request from Alison.

Since she wanna be sweet, Paige accept it.

"Why did you just fuck out on me yesterday?" says Alison, now not sounding sweet anymore. Instead her voice is strong and hard.

"Because you make me nervous and confused." says Paige.

"That's not what I desire." says Alison. "I expected friendship from you, not fear."

"You can't just force a girl to become your friend." says Paige.

"I can't...?" says Alison, all childish and fake-naive, trying to seem cute and innocent.

"No. Friendship is something you have to earn." says Paige.

"Did your mommy teach ya that, Paige?" says Alison, speaking in a hard strong voice again.

"Actually yes." says Paige.

"Sounds like good advice. My mommy's a whore. At least she was last time I met her, over 2 years ago." says Alison.

"Too much information..." says Paige.

"Oppsss...!" says Alison, half-sarcastic.

"Could you please leave me alone?" says Paige.

"Alright, as ya wish. I'm sad that we can't be buddies, girl. Bye." says Alison, ending the video-chat.

"I hope Alison's really gonna leave me alone for real." says Paige.

Paige finish up her homework and then takes a little nap.

After the nap, Paige clean her room a bit.

"Hmm..." mumbles Paige.

The next day.

Paige and Vicky eat candy in Vicky's room, while watching anime.

"Thanks goodness that my ears still work perfect, since I can barely see the anime on the screen, so I can at least enjoy the sound." says Paige.

"Oh, are your eyes that bad now?" says Vicky.

"Unfortunately...yeah. It seems like I don't have many days left where I can see even a few things only." says Paige.

"When you do go blind, you can count on me to help as much as I can." says Vicky.

"Awww! That's sooo sweet." says Paige.

Paige gives Vicky a hug.

"Yeah, girl." says Vicky.

4 days later.

Paige wake up and gasp in fear when she notice that she now is 100 % blind.

"No!" scream Paige in fear.

Karen call Rosewood High and tell Paige's teachers that Paige has become blind.

2 hours later.

"Coach, I'm blind now so even though it hurts my soul I gotta quit my spot on the swim-team." says Paige in a very sad tone.

"It's sad for me as well. We lose the best swimmer we've had in a long time and I'm sure the rest of the team agree. To honor you, I've decided to hang your photo on the Rosewood High Wall of Fame for the glory you've brought to the swim-team during your years here." says Jane.

"Thanks." says Paige. "I'll still support the team as a fan. Nothing can stop me from cheering for my beloved team. Viva la Rosewood Sharks."

"I'm glad you're going to keep on being one of the team's most loyal fans, Paige. That way we do not lose you completely." says Jane.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss being in here." says Paige as she breath in the nice familiar scent of the swim-room.

Paige leave the swim-room.

"Best of luck to you." says Jane, even though Paige is already too far away to hear her.

The Rosewood Sharks hold a small holy moment in Paige's honor.

Later that day, Jane hang Paige's photo on the Rosewood High Wall of Fame.

She also makes sure that 'Paige McCullers, team-captain and star' gets engraved on one of the golden shields on the wall in the swim-room, one of the golden shields on which only the team's most important members can get their name.

"Paige, we'll always remember you as an awesome swimmer." says Jane.

The next day.

Paige and Vicky eat lunch ( rice and beef ) in the lunch-room.

"Vicky, thanks for helping me now that I can't see on my own." says Paige.

"No problem, Paige. You're my BFF so of course I'm gonna help you as much as I can." says Vicky.

"Sweet. I'm glad to have you as my friend." says Paige.

"Bla, bla...Paige is a blind piece of crap!" says Nicole Dark with an evil laugh as she walk by.

Nicole is an evil sassy sexual bitch at Rosewood High who love to bully other girls and gay boys.

"Leave my BFF alone, Nicole!" says Vicky.

"Eat asshole, Vicky. I don't get why the fuck you wanna hang out with blind-pussy Paige who's now only a loser-shadow of her former self. She used to be cool when she was a swim-star, but that era's over." says Nicole.

"Just be like a fart and fade away. Paige may be blind now, but she's still an awesome and very smart girl." says Vicky.

"That's fucking wrong. Paige is a loser. I admit that she used to be cool. Since she's gone blind, I'll consider her no more than a worthless chick from here on though." says Nicole.

Nicole spit Paige in the face and then walk away.

Vicky pull out a towel and wipe away Nicole's spit from Paige's face.

"Vicky, thanks for defending me." says Paige.

"Anytime, Paige. Nicole has no rights to bully you." says Vicky.

"I'm glad you think so." says Paige.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Paige, the coach wants your advice on who should replace you as captain of the team." says Emma Gardner as she walk up to Paige and Vicky.

"Who's there?" says Paige.

"Emma Gardner." says Emma.

"Okay. Hi, Emma." says Paige.

"Like I said, coach wants your advice on who should be the new captain of Rosewood Sharks." says Emma.

"Tell coach that I believe that Jasmine Coroduya is the best one for the job." says Paige.

"It's better if you came to the swim-team meeting later today and tell everyone yourself, girl." says Emma.

"Okay. I'll be there." says Paige.

"Sweet. See ya." says Emma and then walk away.

2 hours later.

Paige enter the swim-team's classroom.

"Welcome, Paige." says Jane.

"Thanks. You wanted my advice on who should be the new team-captain, right...?" says Paige.

"Yes. I'm glad you can give your opinion." says Jane.

Emma help Paige to sit down by an empty desk.

"Not that my opinion should carry much weight anymore, since I'm no longer on the team, but since you request my advice, I believe that the best one for the job as new captain is Jasmine Coroduya, since she's the one on the the team who's been closest to beating me when I was at my best. That makes her the girl who most deserve to take my spot now." says Paige.

"Good idea, Paige. I'll consider it, for sure." says Jane.

"Thanks for the high praise you give me." says Jasmine Coroduya.

Paige stand up and leave the room.

"If all you girls agree we will make Jasmine Paige's replacement." says Jane.

The entire team hold up their right hand in agreement.

"Okay. It's clear. Jasmine's the new captain of our team." says Jane.

Jane give Jasmine a Rosewood Sharks jacket with 'Captain' on the back.

"Thanks, coach. I'm gonna do my best to take over after Paige. Won't be easy though. Paige left quite the spot to fill. I hope I'm good enough to be her heir on the team." says Jasmine.

"Do not worry. Paige feel that you should be captain so I think that you're very much able to more than do a great job." says Jane.

The next day.

"Coach made me captain." says Jasmine.

"I'm glad she did. You're the only one on the team who's got the skill for the job." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

"You're a very good swimmer. I'm sure you can bring the Sharks to victory in the regionals, defending our gold from last season." says Paige.

"I'll make you proud." says Jasmine.

"No need to do great just for me. I'm off the team now, remember?" says Paige.

"Yeah, but you're a legend in school and I want you to be proud of me, Paige 'cause I think you really are so awesome." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Thanks, girl." says Paige.

The next day.

"Good luck in the regionals." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

"Do you have a strategy?" says Paige.

"We do have one. the same one you introduced that brought us to victory the past two seasons. I see no need to change a concept that work so well." says Jasmine.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Even though you're no longer on the team, we all still think of you as a star and we all miss you a lot. We've even named your super-awesome signature tactic the Paige Power Maneuver after you and we plan to use it to win in the regionals. Cool huh?" says Jasmine.

"Yeah...cool." says Paige.

"Yup." says Jasmine.

"I wish you and the whole team all best luck. I want you girls to win." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Jasmine.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

After school that day, Paige listen to music and eat pizza in bed in her room.

She wear baggy pink sweatpants and black tank top.

"Nice that it seems as if Alison's given up on trying to become my buddy." says Paige.

Paige seem sort of happy.

"I wonder what mom plan to cook for dinner." says Paige.

2 days later.

Paige and Karen eat ice cream.

"Have you found something to do instead of swimming?" says Karen.

"No, but I'm trying to, for sure." says Paige.

"Okay, girl." says Karen.

"Yeah, mom." says Paige.

"Perhaps your friend Vicky can help you to find a fun replacement for swimming. You should ask her." says Karen.

"Nice idea." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Karen.

4 hours later, Paige is taking a shower.

"Hmm...maybe..." mumbles Paige.

She clean every important part of her awesome body.

"It could be cute." says Paige.

Paige seem to have an idea of what to do instead of swimming.

"At least I can give it a try." says Paige as she dry off and put on clean clothes.

The next day, Paige try to sing a bit because she had decided to try to see if she can sing instead of swim.

She sing one of her favorite songs.

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **So...sweet, yeah!**_

Paige get a little happy when she discover that she has a pretty sweet voice.

"Not bad at all." says Paige with a cutie smile.

Paige decides to talk to the music-teacher at school the next week.

4 days later, Paige enter the office of Rosewood High's music-teacher Eric Davidson.

"Hi, my name's Paige McCullers. Mr Davidson, I wanna try to be a singer." says Paige.

"Okay. Let me hear you sing a bit." says Eric.

"Yes, sir." says Paige.

Paige starts to sing.

 _ **Bring me to the Heaven, my friend.**_

 _ **Let me see the light.**_

 _ **I am here, all the way. During day and night.**_

 _ **Make me feel cozy and sweet.**_

 _ **You are my only friend.**_

 _ **Be there for me, all the way, all the way to the end.**_

 _ **Very sweet, is what you are.**_

 _ **Don't take this too far.**_

 _ **All of this is awesome.**_

"Beautiful. Your voice is sweet and warm." says Eric.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"I think you can become a very good singer." says Eric.

"Nice." says Paige.

"Sign up for my class and next week we'll start your journey towards becoming a singer, Paige. You'll do great, I'm sure." says Eric.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige walk to the lunch-room where Vicky is waiting for her.

Vicky and Paige eat lunch ( pancakes and cream ) and talk.

"I've decided to give singing a try. Sure, that's not the same as a good intense swim-race, but I actually think it could be fun." says Paige.

"You'll be an amazing singer. You have a cute beautiful voice." says Vicky.

"Hi, ladies." says Jasmine. "Can I join you two?"

"Sure." says Paige, who know that it's Jasmine, since she recognize Jasmine's voice.

"Thanks." says Jasmine as she take a seat next to Paige.

"How are things on the swim-team?" says Paige.

"Pretty sweet, but we all miss you so much. Most of the team's time goes to practice for the regionals." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Nice. I'm gonna try to sing now that I can no longer be a swimmer." says Paige.

"Interesting. Your voice is sweet so that will probably work out really well." says Jasmine.

"I hope so." says Paige.

"Don't worry, Paige. You are awesome." says Vicky.

"That's true. Paige, you may not be a swimmer anymore, but I still think of you as the most cool girl I know." says Jasmine.

"Awww! Sweet." says Paige, happy that Jasmine think she is cool.

The next day.

Even though she's no longer on the swim-team, a reporter named Nina Jones from the local newspaper interview Paige about her life as a swimmer.

"Do you miss being a swimmer?" says Nina.

"Yes, a lot. Swimming was pretty much my whole life. It's been my passion since I first learned to swim back when I was a kindergarten kid." says Paige.

"Can you tell me about the first medal or trophy you ever won?" says Nina.

"Sure. My first swim-medal was the one I got was in first grade when I won against a girl named Daya Laurensen in the elementary school regionals. Mom was so proud of me, she still talk about sometimes." says Paige.

"Very nice. How do your former team-mates feel about the fact that you've retired from swimming now?" says Nina.

"They are sad about it and miss me much. Some of them even see me as a legendary girl, even if I think that's almost a bit too much high praise." says Paige.

"I'm sure you deserve all the love you get for being one of the best swimmers Rosewood High's team has ever had. What are you doing now that your swim-career is over?" says Nina.

"I've signed up for singing-class." says Paige.

"Okay. Will you still swim in a casual way?" says Nina.

"Probably. I like to keep my body in good shape." says Paige.

"That's good. Does your boyfriend like your body?" says Nina.

"I'm gay, single and a virgin." says Paige.

"Oh...sorry. I wasn't aware of that." says Nina.

"It's fine." says Paige.

"Alright. Did they let you keep your swim-team jacket?" says Nina.

"Yeah. I have it here." says Paige as she open her gym-bag and pull out her Rosewood Sharks jacket.

"Sweet. Thanks for talking to me." says Nina.

Almost a week later, the interview with Paige is in the newspaper.

Paige and Vicky have coffee and cake at the Brew.

"How does singing go?" says Vicky.

"Very good. Mom's proud of me for being able to find something to do." says Paige.

"Okay, that's so sweet." says Vicky.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Paige.

"No problem." says Vicky.

"Has your brother returned from Spain?" says Paige.

"He's not. Dave is still in Spain, working for Adele Industries." says Vicky.

"I'm sure he's doing an awesome job." says Paige.

"Yeah. Dave's talented." says Vicky.

"Does his girlfriend miss him?" says Paige.

"Cassie and Dave broke up. Dave told me that Cassie didn't trust him to remain loyal to her during his time in Spain. Cassie though that Dave would take some slutty Spanish chick to bed." says Vicky.

"Oh, that's kinda sad. They seemed so good together." says Paige.

"True. I used to think that they would get married." says Vicky.

"Me too. Maybe your brother will find a new girlfriend." says Paige.

"I hope so." says Vicky.

"Dave is a good guy. I think someone out there will fall for him." says Paige.

"Yeah, probably. He's smart and nice." says Vicky.

"True." says Paige.

"It's so cool that the girls on the swim-team still see you as a legend even if you don't swim with them anymore." says Vicky.

"They like me. I'm like a superstar to most of them." says Paige.

2 hours later.

"La la la, sweet it is!" sing Paige while she hug her teddy bear.

Paige wear sweatpants and a tank top.

She sit on her bed.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"What do you want for dinner today?" says Karen as she enter the room.

"Maybe something with fish..." says Paige.

"Good idea. Does fish and pasta sound nice?" says Karen.

"Yeah, yum." says Paige.

"Nice. Then fish and pasta it is, girl." says Karen.

"Thanks, mom." says Paige.

"You're welcome." says Karen.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"I'm glad you've started to take singing-classes." says Karen.

"Okay. It's pretty fun." says Paige.

"That's good." says Karen.

Karen leave the room.

"Awww!" says Paige.

Almost 2 weeks later the high school swim-regionals begin.

Under the nice strong leadership of the coach Jane Brooks and captain Jasmine Coroduya the Rosewood Sharks starts really good, beig able to take the lead in the opening rounds against the other strongest team from Sunshire High, the Sunshire Dolphins.

Despite being blind, Paige sit on VIP place for every part of the opening rounds, being given VIP seat because she's the former captain and star of the Rosewood Sharks.

It has a very positive effect on the team to have Paige being there, watching and cheering them on.

After the 3 days of the opening rounds, Rosewood Sharks are in the lead, Sunshire Dolphins in second place and Ravenswood Dark-Sharks in third place and all other teams long behind.

"Awesome! You girls are in the lead." says Paige.

"Yeah. I managed to win against Katrina Kick of the Dolphins." says Jasmine.

"Not just win, you absolutely defeated her all the way. I'm happy that the Sharks can be so amazing without me." says Paige.

"It's still kinda thanks to you. We're using your strategy." says Jasmine.

"Okay. It's still so cool." says Paige.

"We'll do our best to win it all, Paige." says Jasmine.

"Alright, Jasmine." says Paige.

The next day the second rounds begin.

Alyssa Devon of the Rosewood Sharks win against Perdy Larsen of the Sunshire Dolphins in the first part of the second rounds.

Later on, unfortunately May Frazier of the Ravenswood Dark-Sharks manage to win against Natasha Jenkins of the Rosewood Sharks, but the Rosewood Sharks have enough total points so far to still keep the lead.

Because of the fact that May win against Natasha, the Ravenswood team climb up to second place, kicking the Sunshire team down to third.

The next day the second rounds continue and Rosewood Sharks keeps the lead thanks to Jasmine being able to get a solid win against Eva Rose of the Ravenswood Dark-Sharks.

"Jasmine, you've done really well so far. Paige herself would only be a few high-kicks better. I'm proud and happy." says Jane.

"Thanks, coach." says Jasmine.

"If you and the girls keep this up, we will win and defend the gold from last season." says Jane.

"We'll do our best." says Jasmine.

"Good. I can ask for no more than your best." says Jane.

"Alright. Cool." says Jasmine.

2 days later the second rounds ends and the quarter-finals begin.

The Brookhaven Big-Fishes, the Gravette Rubies and the Kadara Waves are the 3 teams who do not get to move into the quarter-finals since their score are too low.

The Rosewood Sharks are still in the lead, Ravenswood Dark-Sharks in second and Sunshire Dolphins in third.

Jasmine manage to win the first part of the quarter-finals against Daisy Howards of the Ravenswood team.

Lizzy Armando of the Scarlethill Moonlights win against Rory Black of the Westwood Summerstars, moving the Scarlethill Moonlights up to equal score with the Sunshire Dolphins, to many people's surprise.

Paige is one of those who are surprised. The Scarlethill Moonlights has never made it this far before.

"Vicky, I can't believe that Scarlethill Moonlights has the same score as the Sunshire Dolphins now." says Paige.

"Neither can I. This is a big freakin' surprise." says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

The next day the quarter-finals continue.

The Rosewood Sharks manage to keep a solid lead.

"You and the girls are going really well." says Jane.

"Thanks, coach." says Jasmine.

"It seems like we'll win." says Jane.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

"Does my eyes mess with me or are you using Paige's strategy?" says Jane.

"I sure am using Paige's strategy 'cause it seems to be the best to do if we wanna win it all." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Then I see no reason to change to a different strategy. Keep doing what you do, girl." says Jane.

"Alright." says Jasmine.

The next day the quarter-finals end.

The Westwood Summerstars lose and the other 4 teams move on to the semi-finals.

The Rosewood Sharks are in the lead, the Ravenswood Dark-Sharks in second and the Sunshire Dolphins and the Scarlethill Moonlights are both in third, since they have the exact same score.

Jasmine win against Demi Mango of the Ravenswood Dark-Sharks in the first part of the semi-finals.

In the second part of the semi-finals Olivia Harley of the Sunshire Dolphins win against Katy Porter of the Scarlethill Moonlights, kicking down the Scarlethill Moonlights to fourth place.

In the third part of the semi-finals the Ravenswood Dark-Sharks and the Scarlethill Moonlights both lose.

This means that the 2 teams that get to face-off in the main finals for the regionals gold trophy are the Rosewood Sharks and the Sunshire Dolphins.

The next day the main finals take place and after a tight swim-race Jasmine manage to win against Mandy Calaadah, making the Rosewood Sharks the team who win the regionals.

4 days later the Rosewood Sharks has a party to celebrate the victory and since she's the former star and captain, Paige is invited to the party.

"I'm so happy that the team did win." says Paige.

"You have a part in it, since we used the strategy that you created." says Jasmine.

"Sure, I did, but it is still you and the others who are rsponsible for the victory. No matter how good my strategy might be, if you don't have it in you to use it properly you can't truly become awesome so my part in it all is very tiny." says Paihe.

"Alright, if you say so, Paige." says Jasmine.

"Everyone on the team contributed to the victory. We're a true team, a sort of union where each girl is a piece of the greater whole that makes the Rosewood Sharks what it is." says Jane.

"True, very true." says Paige.

"Yeah and I'm very happy that we were able to defend the gold again." says Alyssa.

"Me too." says Emma.

"No doubt about it, I am tryly proud of you gils." says Jane.

"We do our best." says Jasmine.

45 minutes later.

Jasmine holds a speech for everyone in the room.

"Our victory is for us all. It feels awesome that we did truly defend the gold by defeating the other teams. From the bottom of my heart I am prouf of you girls and it's been a great honor to be captain this far and I promise to keep on being a sweet, but also strong leader. I hope you like my style. Today we should be happy and enjoy the success we've had." says Jasmine with a very cute smile.

"Wisdom is what that was. Thanks, Jasmine. You are a wonderful swimmer." says Jane.

All the girls clap their hands and cheer in joy.

Jasmine almost blush a bit.

4 days later.

Paige sing in front of the entire singing-class.

She wear pink skinny jeans a black Beyonce t-shirt.

Another girl named Bella Jameson play piano.

 _ **Novus entrante, argli devinantus. Rakuda evenico teranti barod.**_

 _ **Sigma de condu. Parvi evo nanticum.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Alvention.**_

 _ **Solaris, regali.**_

 _ **Pradma et mid sancte.**_

 _ **Vega entranios de ventum la cro.**_

 _ **Estre. Namodus.**_

 _ **Riga, esterantius.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Dumnotrium.**_

"Very good, Paige. And perfect smooth Latin pronunciation as well." says Eric.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Bella, you were good too, of course." says Eric.

"Thanks, sir." says Bella.

"Let's try another song in a different style." says Eric.

"Okay." says Paige.

 _ **Anywhere we go, just let me know what you wish to have, yeah.**_

 _ **Let me be your friend and hold my hand, show me what you want.**_

 _ **High above the sea, in a paradise. All sweet and very nice.**_

 _ **Summer day of love and joy.**_

 _ **Be at my side and keep me safe.**_

 _ **Waiting beyond the rainbow, let me see. All of the magic that is waiting out there for me.**_

 _ **You are, the best friend I have. Love my soul.**_

 _ **Talk to me and let me feel all that's sweet.**_

 _ **In my heart I can see you, you're so nice.**_

 _ **I think you are a cute one, yes, I do.**_

"Beautiful. I like it." says Eric.

"Nice." says Paige. "Actually it is one of my mom's favorite songs."

"Then she's got good taste." says Eric.

"Yeah." says Paige.

The next day.

"Vicky, do you want a boyfriend...?" says Paige.

"Maybe, but it's not very important to me. My friendship with you is of much more value." says Vicky.

"Thanks. I place high value on our friendship as well." says Paige.

"I'm happy about that." says Vicky.

"So am I, for sure." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige and Vicky walk to History-class and Vicky helps Paige so she don't walk into things and such.

"I hope I get at least a B on my test." says Vicky.

"Okay." says Paige.

"What do you think you get...?" says Vicky.

"Not sure, a B would be cool though." says Paige.

"True." says Vicky.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Paige, you're so awesome." says Vicky.

"Do you really think so?" says Paige.

"Of course." says Vicky.

"Nice. You're my true BFF." says Paige.

"Me feel the same for you." says Vicky.

"Cool." says Paige.

The next day.

"Does your friend Vicky help you now you can no longer see?" says Karen.

"Yeah, she does. Vicky makes sure I don't walk into people and things by accident. I'm happy to have her." says Paige.

"That's good to hear. It's nice that there's someone who can sort of be your eyes, since you yourself are blind." says Karen.

"It's difficult being a blind girl, but I try my best to be kinda happy anyways." says Paige.

"Okay. Nice that you attempt to be positive, as much as possible." says Karen.

"Mom, thanks. Without the support you and Vicky give me it would be much more hard for me to be the blind girl and such." says Paige.

"Paige, do you want some ice cream?" says Karen.

"Sure, please." says Paige.

Karen gives Paige some sweet mango ice-cream.

Mango has been Paige's favorite ice-cream flavor since she was 7 years old.

"Yum." says Paige with a cute smile as she starts to eat her ice-cream.

"Very nice to see that you still love mango ice-cream." says Karen.

"Me can never stop to love it. It's so good." says Paige.

One of the reasons Paige love mango ice-cream is that the mango flavor reminds her of spring and summer, her favorite parts of the year.

The next day.

Paige enter the Math-classroom. Vicky helps her to find her seat.

"Alright, class. Today we shall continue where we ended last time." says Victor Eastsun, the Math-teacher.

Despite being blind, Paige is able to keep up pretty well in school.

She's lucky that Rosewood High has been sweet enough to give her free school stuff for blind people so she doesn't fall behind in her school work.

Math's not one of Paige's strong subjects, but she's not one of the worst in the class either.

Biology is the subject that Paige has the most problems with.

History is a good subject for Paige. She gets a B in it pretty often.

She's also a rather good student when it comes to astronomy, which is the none-required class she takes to get extra school credit in preparation for college.

And of course since she started to sing she's also seen as a good student in music as well.

Paige also used to be in an art-class, painting animal pictures, but a little over a year ago, Paige decided to drop that class because a new teacher took over the class when the previous teacher Vanessa Edwards left.

The new teacher, Henry Paulsen, is rude and egocentic in Paige's opinion so because of that Paige did drop the class.

Aside from this, Paige like most teachers at Rosewood High.

Of course she like Jane Brooks, the swim-coach. She also like Vera Moon, the History-teacher, Victor Eastsun, the Math-teacher, Magnus Larson, the astronomy-teacher, Eric Davidson, the music-teacher and Rory Celeste, the girls' gym-teacher.

The same day, after school, Paige is in bed, listening to sweet music.

She wear gray plush sweatpants and an oversized pink Hello Kitty tank top and white soft socks.

"Awww!" says Paige.

Paige seem happy.

"Girl, how was school today?" says Karen as she enter the room.

"Kinda good. I wasn't too damn crappy in Math." says Paige.

"Alright. I'm glad you try to study, even though it has to be difficult for you, being blind." says Karen.

"Vicky helps me and it's not that hard, since I have school stuff for blind people." says Paige.

"Okay." says Karen.

"What's for dinner?" says Paige.

"I've not decided on anything specific. You can request a food you'd like to get." says Karen.

"Grandma's fish-pie, we've not had that in a long time." says Paige.

"Sounds like a sweet idea. I'm gonna head out an buy some of the things needed for that." says Karen.

"Nice." says Paige.

2 weeks later.

Paige and Vicky eat lunch at the local sushi place.

"Vicky, thanks for helping me with stuff that I can't do 'cause I'm blind." says Paige.

"No problem, Paige. I'm happy to help as much as possible." says Vicky.

"Sweet." says Paige.

Paige wear her Rosewood Sharks jacket, jeans and pink shoes.

Vicky wear a pink jacket, leather tights and neon-green shoes.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"Singing is going really well for me." says Paige.

"That's sweet." says Vicky.

"I think so too." says Paige.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"I can't believe I didn't know for years that I have voice that good for someone who wanna sing." says Paige.

"Well, we don't always notice stuff. That's normal." says Vicky.

"Guess so. It sounds true." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"How's dancing working our for you?" says Paige.

"Wonderful. I'm focusing on Spanish dance-styles." says Vicky.

Dancing is for Vicky what swimming used to be for Paige.

The class that Vicky takes as none-required, the way Paige takes astronomy, is actually theology to many people's surprise, but Vicky decided to try it after her brother suggested that she should and she like it now.

"Okay. Spanish dancing is pretty cool." says Paige.

"Yeah, indeed." says Vicky.

"If you dance Spanish it might get you a hot romantic boyfriend." says Paige.

"Maybe so, but that's not why I dance. I do it 'cause I enjoy it so much." says Vicky.

"Alright, girl." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Vicky.

"Oh...I almost forgot, this one's an early bithrday present for you." says Paige as she open her purse, pull out a silver necklace with red gems and give it to Vicky.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Vicky.

Vicky put on the necklace.

"Really great that you love it. Mom helped me to pick it out in a store." says Paige.

"It's beautiful." says Vicky.

"Okay." says Paige.

The next day.

"Mom, do you think I'm a sweet girl...?" says Paige.

"Yes, of course. You're both sweet and beautiful." says Karen.

"Thanks, mommy." says Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Karen.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige in a childish tone.

"Let's eat dinner." says Karen.

"Okay." says Paige.

Karen and Paige eat fish and pasta.

"This taste so good." says Paige.

"Sweet that you like it." says Karen.

"I love it." says Paige.

"Okay. Thanks." says Karen.

"Yeah." says Paige.

2 days later.

Paige sit in History-class.

"And you get a B." says Vera Moon, the History-teacher as she place a test result document in front of Paige.

"Thanks." says Paige, happy to get a B, since she was nervous and didn't think she'd ever get a B this time.

"You did really good, almost good enough for an A, to be honest." says Vera.

"Okay." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige and Vicky eat lunch ( rice and chicken ) and talk.

They sit by a table in a corner of the lunch-room at school.

"Did you hear that Principal Sarah Amasov is gonna retire?" says Vicky.

"Yeah, apparently she suffer from too much stress or something." says Paige.

"I hope that Vice Principal Veronica Doversen will take over as our new main principal." says Vicky.

"That would be good, yes. She's a very smart woman." says Paige.

"She sure is." says Vicky.

"Hi, ladies." says Jasmine as she walk up to Paige and Vicky.

"Hi, Jasmine." says Paige.

"Paige, how do you know it's me? I thought you were still blind." says Jasmine.

"I am, but I can hear just as well as before and you have a voice I'd know anywhere." says Paige.

"Okay. Some people says that I sound similar to my mom and mom and I are half African and half Irish, giving us an accent unlike most." says Jasmine.

"Makes sense, sort of..." says Paige.

"We all miss you on the swim-team." says Jasmine.

"Thanks. I miss swimming too." says Paige.

"Sweet. Have a nice day." says Jasmine and then walk away to sit with some other girls from the swim-team.

"Vicky, do you think of yourself as straight, bi or gay?" says Paige.

"I'm straight." says Vicky.

"Okay. I'm gay." says Paige.

"Alright, sweet." says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Paige, you're awesome." says Vicky.

"So are you, my friend." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Vicky.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

"Cute." says Vicky.

"Awww." says Paige.

Very clearly, Paige is happy to have Vicky as her BFF.

Paige wear a gray t-shirt, jeans and white shoes.

Vicky wear a pink top, black latex pants and yellow shoes.

"Paige, have you done any casual swimming yet, since you left the team?" says Vicky.

"No, but I will soon. I won't be able to be on a swim-team anymore, though I can still swim just for fun and that I plan to do next week." says Paige.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"Yeah, girl." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige is in History-class, using her special laptop to write an essay about 16th century France.

"I'm glad you're doing so well in my class despite being blind." says Vera Moon, the History-teacher.

"Thanks, Miss Moon." says Paige.

"Not a problem. I simply think it's good that you study as good as possible." says Vera.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige wear a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt, leather pants and black boots.

Vera wear a gray blazer, a black skirt and white shoes.

2 hours later, Paige is in astronomy-class.

"The Novus Aegola is as of now listed as a white dwarf, but it's likely that this isn't very correct because of new data recently published by Professor Freida Johnson of NASA in her paper Delta Severius 570 - 4." says Magnus Larson, the astronomy-teacher.

"Why does Professor Johnson think that Novus Aegola is not a white dwarf, sir?" says Paige.

"Because she's taken a closer look at the previously limited data available on that particular star and noticed that the data has not enough details and clear information so she decided to start a project to gather much better data that show the truth." says Magnus.

"Okay. I understand." says Paige.

"Anyone else who has a question?" says Magnus.

"Yeah." says Nicole Dark.

"What do you like to know?" says Magnus.

"Why stupid loser Paige get to be in this class. She's weak." says Nicole.

"Miss Dark, don't say such things about Miss McCullers. She's not a loser." says Magnus.

"Yes, she is. Once, she was an aweesome very cool swim-star, but now she's just a blind dumb weak little loser-chick." says Nicole, all sassy.

"That's it, Miss Dark. You're going to Principal Amasov's office, right now." says Magnus in a hard serious tone.

"Fuck you, old gay freak!" says Nicole in anger.

Nicole leave the room and goes to Principal Amasov's office.

The next day.

Paige feel a bit sick so she's not going to school.

She stay home and listen to cute music in bed.

She wear a blue t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Even if she's sick, Paige try to be a little happy.

"You're so sweet." says Paige as she hug her soft teddy bear.

Karen makes some nice sweet tea for Paige.

2 days later, Paige is able to go to school again.

"Awww. So sweet to see you back in school, girl." says Vicky, happy to see Paige.

"I'm not sick anymore." says Paige.

"That's awesome." says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige and Vicky walk to Biology-class.

"Paige, this way. Slow down a bit, there's a bunch of people in the hallways. I don't want you to walk into someone, making that person mad." says Vicky as she gently takes Paige by the hand, helping her.

"Thanks, you're a true friend." says Paige.

When they get to the Biology classroom, Vicky says in surprise "What...? Our teacher's not here..."

Jasmine tells Paige and Vicky that Cecilia Evans, the Biology-teacher is apparently sick.

"Hi, students. I'm Amanda Amore and I'll be your teacher today since Mrs Evans is sick. I hope you'll like me." says a tall slim sexy blonde woman in a soft slightly seductive tone as she enter the room.

She wear a tight red satin top and black leather pants.

Most students are confused that a woman such as Amanda is a real teacher, since she doesn't look or sound like one.

"What does she look like?" whisper Paige.

Vicky whisper back and describes what Amanda looks like to Paige can know even though Paige is blind.

"No teacher we've ever had before has has such an appearance." whisper Paige.

"True. I hope she's a better teacher than she seem to be." whisper Vicky.

"Indeed." whisper Paige.

"Okay, kids. Now we'll have fun." says Amanda with a sweet smile.

All the students are very surprised by this since the other teachers at Rosewood High usually treat their students as almost adults.

Because of this it a big surprise when Amanda talk to them as if they were little kids.

"Let's begin. Open up your alpha books to page 72." says Amanda, suddenly sounding much more like a teacher.

Once again the students are surprised by how Amanda flip from very casual to a bit more serious.

"Read in silence and after that I shall ask you some questions." says Amanda, her voice mature, but her smile semi-seductive.

27 minutes later.

"Alright. Who can describe the positive things of the human female body?" says Amanda.

A guy named Rick Davaure holds up his hand.

"Yes?" says Amanda. "Let's hear your opinion, boy."

"I think a woman's body is good for a fun time...in bed, that is." says Rick.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but still true." says Amanda.

Most of the students are surprised again, since other teachers would not like what Rick said being said in class, but Amanda simply smile.

"Anyone else?" says Amanda.

"Me." says a girl named Mindy Janeway.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Tell us what you think." says Amanda.

"The female body is, as long as you stay healthy, very beautiful and I like being seen as a beautiful girl and it's also nice that girls and women can have such smooth nice skin and I really enjoy having boobs and a round butt, not for a naughty purpose. Just 'cause I myself think it looks good." says Mindy.

"Very good." says Amanda.

40 minutes later.

"This was a lot of fun, class. I hope you sweeties had fun too." says Amanda, once again talking to the students as if they were little kids.

The class ends.

Paige and Vicky walk to their next class, which is Math.

"Amanda sure isn't a normal teacher." says Vicky.

"Yeah. First she seem to think of us as kids, then she does not and then she does again." says Paige.

"She might be bipolar...or simply a woman with a weird personality." says Vicky.

"Indeed." says Paige.

The next day when Paige and Vicky enter the Biology classroom, Cecilia is still sick so Amanda is the teacher again.

"Sweeties, let's talk about what we do in bed with the person we love." says Amanda.

This time, Amanda wear a black tight latex t-shirt, pink tight leather pants ans silver-colored sneakers.

"Anyone who has a boyfriend or girlfriend and wanna reveal what you do in bed with him or her?" says Amanda.

"Me." says a girl named Stella Burton.

"Okay. Tell us, girl." says Amanda.

"I have a boyfriend in Ravenswood and when he and me are in bed I either give him a handjob or a blowjob." says Stella with a cute smile.

"Nice. Very sweet." says Amanda.

"Thanks." says Stella.

"Who else has anything to tell us?" says Amanda in a sexy tone.

"Me." says a girl named Nikki Picard.

"Let's hear it, sweetie." says Amanda.

"I'm actually a lesbian and when I and my girlfriend Tammy are in bed we usually lick each other's lady-parts to the beat of awesome music." says Nikki.

"That's interesting. In a good way." says Amanda. "Does anyone else have a little thing to tell us?"

"Me." says a girl named Janine Gray.

"What do you wanna tell us, girl...?" says Amanda.

"When me and my boyfriend are in bed he usually put his schlong into my butt and slowly do me and I love it." says Janine.

"Oh...a little bit on the kinky side, perhaps, but if you both enjoy it I guess there's no problem." says Amanda.

The next day, Cecilia, the regular Biology-teacher, is back.

"Hi, students. I am back. Sorry that you had to face Amanda Amore while I was a little bit sick. Amanda's weird, I know, but she was the only one we could find to replace me." says Cecilia. "Now, let's begin."

"Amanda was pretty hot." says a guy named Tom Largo.

"Do not say such things in class, please." says Cecilia.

"Okay..." mumbles Tom.

2 weeks later.

Paige and Vicky walk to the lunch-room at school.

"I'm glad we have our normal Biology-teacher again." says Paige.

"Me too. Amanda was too weird." says Vicky.

"Yes." says Paige.

When they get to the lunch-room, Paige and Vicky get their food and sit by a table in a corner.

"What class do you have after lunch?" says Vicky.

"Music. I'm gonna try to sing something new." says Paige.

"Okay. I have theology." says Vicky.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah. Theology's actually very interesting. I'm glad Dave suggested it." says Vicky.

"He probably knew you'd enjoy it." says Paige.

"I guess so. He and I know each other pretty well." says Vicky.

"That's nice." says Paige.

"Very true." says Vicky.

"Alright." says Paige.

"Do you get along with the others in the music-class?" says Vicky.

"I actually do. They are nice to me. None of them are rude to me 'cause I'm blind." says Paige.

"Wonderful." says Vicky.

"Yeah, it really is." says Paige.

The next day, after school.

Paige and her mom eat pizza.

"Mom, do yu miss dad...?" says Paige.

"Honestly not much." says Karen.

"Okay, neither do I. Sure, a little sometimes, but not often." says Paige.

"In a way I assume he's more happy now than he used to be here with us." says Karen.

"Perhaps so." says Paige.

"The truth is, I believe that he and I were actually never meant for each other." says Karen.

"Your relationship with him did produce one awesome thing. Me." says Paige.

"So very true. You're a wonderful thing that is a result of my time with him." says karen.

"Awww!" says a happy Paige in a cute tone.

"Girl, you're so sweet." says Karen.

"Thanks, mom. You're sweet too." says Paige.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Karen.

"It's true, you are sweet." says Paige.

"Okay." says Karen.

"My music-teacher told me today that I'm a very good singer." says Paige.

"That's truly great. Nice that you love to sing." says Karen.

"Singing has turned out to be fun for me. Not as fun as swimming. Still a lot of fun though." says Paige.

The next day.

"Paige, we all miss you." says Jasmine.

"I miss you and the other girls as well." says Paige.

"Thanks. Very nice that you can still do casual swimming." says Jasmine.

"Yeah. Wait...how do you know that I can?" says Paige.

"No worry. My sister Mila saw you swim for fun at the Rosewood Sports Club yesterday." says Jasmine.

"Okay. It felt good to have the water cuddle my skin again." says Paige.

"Sweet. It's also great that you still have a swim-woman's body." says Jasmine.

"Well, that's 'cause I still go to the gym once a week, as I've done for the past 4 years." says Paige.

"Awesome that you don't allow stuff to hold you back." says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I may be blind, but that doesn't mean that I cannot stay in very good shape." says Paige.

"I'm glad you are being positive." says Jasmine.

"Alright." says Paige.

"Even though you're no longer a member, me and the rest of the team still think you're absolutely awesome." says Jasmine.

"That's nice of you all." says Paige.

"Because it's all really true, my friend." says Jasmine.

"Cool. You're amazing as well. Thanks to you, Rosewood Sharks still holds the golden regional trophy." says Paige.

"I'm doing my best to be as great as you are." says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you truly are a wonderful swimmer. In my opinion you're the perfect one to replace me as the team's captain. You have the talent for the job, no doubt about it." says Paige. "The girls are lucky to have you to lead them now that I no longer can do so."

"That's high praise, but if the legendary Paige McCullers tells me that I'm good it's gotta be true." says Jasmine.

"C'mon, I'm not a legend." says Paige.

"Yes, you are. To me and all the rest of Rosewood Sharks. Even coach thinks you're the best swimmer the team's ever had. She told me that herself. We all love you, girl." says Jasmine.

"Awww! Sooo sweet." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Very much so. You may not know, but coach even had your name put on one of the golden shields." says Jasmine.

"Did she? I'm up there with Katrina Kensington and Victorya Rose?" says Paige.

"Indeed you are and you totally deserve it 'cause you're super-cool and very nice." says Jasmine.

"Wonderful. I wish I wasn't blind so I could see my name on the golden shield." says Paige.

"You inspire me every single day, even though you're off the team now. Whenever I see your name on the golden shield or your photo on the Wall of Fame it reminds me to work hard to become the best swimmer I can ever possibly be." says Jasmine.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yeah, Paige my friend." says Jasmine with a cute smile.

"Nice that I you all think of me as an inspiration." says Paige.

"Each one of us will always remember you as a true swim-star, no matter what." says Jasmine.

"That's very nice of you all." says a happy Paige.

"When you quit the team you left a pretty huge spot open and I try my best to fill it for you." says Jasmine.

"No worry. I know that you have what it takes to lead the team in my place. You're very good and just as talented as I ever been." says Paige. "There's no other one of the Sharks who hold all the power needed to replace me. To me you are no less than my equal."

"Okay. I hope I get to walk in your footsteps and someday end up on a shield and the Wall of Fame too." says Jasmine.

"Girl, that is something I truly feel will happen." says Paige.

"So cute!" says a happy Jasmine.

Jasmine gives Paige a hug.

Later at lunch, Jasmine sit with Paige and Vicky.

"Paige, you should feel happy that Vicky is your best buddy." says Jasmine.

"I do feel very much happy about that. Vicky help me with stuff that is difficult for me since I'm the blind woman now." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. You and Jasmine are awesome women too." says Vicky.

"Are we truly women yet? We're still in high school." says Jasmine.

"I believe that we are pretty much women now, having matured from the girls we once were." says Paige.

"Maybe." says Jasmine.

"I agree with Paige." says Vicky.

"Thanks, Vicky." says Paige.

"No problem, my friend." says Vicky.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"The way I see it we're still girls, but I can be wrong." says Jasmine.

"Cute." says Vicky.

"Indeed." says Paige.

"I'm glad to be friends with you two." says Jasmine.

"Wonderful. I feel the same." says Paige.

The next day.

"Vicky, did you hear that Veronica Doversen has become our new main principal...?" says Paige.

"No. Has she?" says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Awesome." says Vicky.

"I agree. She's a very sweet woman." says Paige. "I'm sure she'll be a good smart principal."

"So true." says Vicky.

"Principal Doversen is wonderful and I'm sure most students of Rosewood High think so." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige and Vicky goes to the lockers to grab books and such.

Despite being blind, Paige can open her locker on her own.

Once they have their stuff, Paige and Vicky walk to History-class.

"Wanna join me for some casual swimming after school today?" says Paige.

"Sure, it could be fun." says Vicky.

"Good." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

Nearly 2 weeks later.

Paige and Vicky have coffee and cake at the Brew.

"So cute! Raspberry cake is wonderful and yummy." says Vicky.

"Yeah, I like it as well." says Paige.

"Awesome." says Vicky.

"Is it true you'll dance at the flowerpower event at school on Friday night?" says Paige.

"Very much so. I'm gonna dance along with Michelle Anderson, Becky Loftsummer, Anna Carter and Debby Michaels." says Vicky.

"That's sweet." says Paige.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"My friend, I'm sure you'll do great." says Paige.

"Okay, girl." says Vicky.

"Nice." says Paige.

"Yay." says Vicky.

"You're a cool chick." says Paige.

"Thanks, so are you." says Vicky.

"Alright. Thanks." says Paige.

"Wonderful." says Vicky.

Later the same day, Paige and her mom hang out and talk.

"Mom, why did you and dad only have me and no other kids?" says Paige.

"Because we didn't have enough money go give a good childhood to more than one kid and we wanted to be able to focus on you, making sure that you had a cute life." says Karen.

"Okay, that's so sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Karen.

"Then I'm happy to be an only child, since that gave you and dad the ability to make it sweet for me." says Paige.

"It is good that you feel that way." says Karen.

"Do you plan to ever date again?" says Paige.

"Unlikely. I don't feel like doing that. I'm actually okay with being single." says Karen. "Sure, my income's not very high, but you and I are having a pretty good life with what money I make."

"Don't worry. I don't demand much expensive stuff at all." says Paige.

"That's true." says Karen. "There are times when the situation's a bit tight, though I always manage to pull through somehow."

"You're an amazing mommy." says Paige.

"I'm doing the best I can." says Karen.

"And it works. I could never ask for a better woman to be my mother." says Paige.

"Sweet. Thanks for the high praise, girl." says Karen.

"Yay." says Paige.

"I think you're wonderful as well. You truly are a very good daughter." says Karen.

The next day.

"Paige, now that you're a singer, coach wonders if you'd like to sing on a little casual party the swim-team's having next week." says Jasmine.

"Tell her that I'd love to sing for my favorite team, girl." says Paige.

"Awesome! You're so sweet." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Thanks." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

5 days later, Rosewood Sharks holds a very nice little casual party in the swim-team's classroom.

Paige wear a blue satin dress.

"Hi, Paige." says Jasmine.

"Hi, Jasmine." says Paige.

"Paige, how do you know it is Jasmine? I thought you were blind..." says Natasha.

"I'm blind, but my ears still function perfect, Natasha. I've known you all for a long time. I can tell your voices apart so I can hear who I'm talking to." says Paige.

"That's wonderful." says Natasha.

"Oh, thanks." says Paige.

"No problem." says Natasha.

"Sweet to see you, Paige." says Jane.

"Hi, coach." says Paige.

"It's an honor to have you here." says Jane.

"Awesome." says Paige.

45 minutes is it time for Paige to sing.

Kyle Vendaria play guitar, Demora Savuti play piano and Paige sing.

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **So...sweet, yeah!**_

"And that was our former star Paige, singing for us all." says Jane. "I'm glad we got to hear your awsome voice here tonight, Paige."

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Now it's time for pizza and lemonade." says Jane.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Paige, wonderful singing. I wasn't aware you were so awesome. You could even give Beyonce a run for her money." says Jasmine.

"Jasmin, do you really think I'm that good...?" says Paige.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

"Okay." says Paige.

After eating pizza and drinking lemonade, Paige and Jasmine dance.

They are happy.

Jasmine is not a lesbian, but she and Paige are friends so they decide to dance with each other.

2 days later.

"Vicky, what did you get on the Maths test...?" says Paige.

"Only a C minus, unfortunately. I was distracted and didn't get to study much for it so that's why I didn't do so well." says Vicky.

"I got a B plus, which surprised me quite a bit 'cause I never expected such a good result." says Paige.

"Maybe you did study good and we know that you're smart so it's not that big of a surprise." says Vicky.

"Sure, I'm pretty smart, but Maths has never been my strong subject." says Paige.

"Alright." says Vicky.

"Yeah, my friend." says Paige.

"By the way...almost forgot to tell you. My brother returned to Rosewood yesterday to my surprise. Mom and dad knew, but didn't tell me." says Vicky.

"Nice. I hope he's fine." says Paige.

"He seemed to be happy." says Vicky.

"Good." says Paige. "Tell him that I remember him."

"I will." says Vicky.

"Thanks, girl." says Paige.

"No problem." says Vicky.

The next day after school, Paige eat sushi and listen to music in her room.

"Yum." says Paige.

She is happy.

Her outfit on this day consists of a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and white socks.

"Awww." says Paige.

Paige has her teddy bear next to her on the bed.

Paige has also managed to adjust to being blind and does her best to still have a good sweet life even though she can't see.

 **The End.**


End file.
